


Helping Hands

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Horror, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Colonel Sebastian Moran was like nothing Jim Moriarty had ever experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day #23: Multiple Limbs

Sex with Colonel Sebastian Moran was like nothing Jim Moriarty had ever experienced before. Sure, he had gotten off with other lackeys before, trying to keep the all-consuming boredom at bay, but it was clear from the first time they fucked that Sebastian was something special.

While in public, it was impossible to see what was so special about the Colonel. Sure, standing at 6 foot 3, Sebastian was an impressive height. The long, jagged scar running down his eye let everyone know how dangerous he was, and his sandy blond hair reminded Jim of Sherlock Holmes's little army pet, but other than that, Sebastian seemed normal.

 

Jim smirked as Sebastian entered his office, coat pulled tight around his muscular body. The Colonel raised an eyebrow, letting the heavy oak door close behind him with a dull thud. He reached behind him, locking the door quickly before speaking.

"Long day, boss?"

"Unbearable." Jim complained. "Why is everyone so stupid?"

"We're normal, boss." Sebastian chuckled. "Well, they are. We can't all be geniuses like you."

"Oh, you're a genius in your own right." Jim said, his tone neutral. "And I do believe I've waited long enough for your own brand of genius."

Sebastian stripped off his binding coat at that, crossing the room in four long strides. He didn't capture Jim's mouth so much as attack it, the kisses harsh and bruising. Jim bit back, letting out a thrilled hum as the Colonel picked him up and slammed him against the desk, papers flying off and scattering across the floor.

“Ooo, feeling a little frisky, are we?” Jim asked as Sebastian pressed biting kisses to his neck, the pain and pleasure intermingling wonderfully. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Oh, shut it, boss.” Sebastian said without vehemence, ripping opening Jim’s shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

“And how do you know that wasn’t my favourite shirt?” Jim clucked his tongue, unable to supress a hiss as Sebastian worked his way down exposed chest, scraping his teeth against the dark-haired genius’s nipple.

“Because.” Sebastian hummed, fingers undoing Jim’s belt. “You knew I was coming back. And I know you like it _rough._ ”

Once he had removed Jim’s belt, his hands worked at his own clothes, revealing exactly what had intrigued Jim Moriarty in the first place.

There, just below his shoulders, were two more sets of arms. Sebastian kept them so well hidden underneath his coat that it had taken Jim months to discover his secret, but when he did, he was thrilled. Each one of his six arms was an expert shot, though his dominant hand was his top-most right.

 _Sebastian’s extra arms were good for other things as well,_ Jim thought as two hands gripped at his shoulders, two began working Jim’s trousers down, and the last two removing his own trousers, their cocks springing free simultaneously.

“Well, you’re certainly eager.” Sebastian smirked at Jim, running two of his hands along Jim’s legs, spreading them wide and keeping them there. “I don’t suppose you’ve already prepared yourself for me to fuck, have you?”

“Why don’t you check?” Jim replied, earning a quick bite to his collarbone. Sebastian stroked one of his free hands down Jim’s back, dipping down between his cheeks, fingers brushing against a smooth plug.

“All this for me?” Sebastian asked, giving the plug a quick jiggle, watching Jim’s face flush slightly pink.

“As I said.” Jim’s voice gave away no hint of being affected by Sebastian’s movement of the plug. “I was bored. And I needed some way to entertain myself. Just imagine me, rolling my arse against the chair as I spoke with clients, not enough friction to get me off, but enough to keep me hard for you.”

“Good.” Sebastian growled, slowly tugging the plug out, a smug grin spreading across his face as he watched Jim try not to squirm. “Because I’ve been waiting all day for this. I would hate for you to have finished without me.”

Sebastian had, Jim belatedly realised, stroked his own cock to full hardness during their conversation. With little warning, Sebastian lined himself up with Jim and, using only the lube he had needed for the plug, slammed into him.

Jim was unable to hold back a gasp, squirming against the four hands on his upper thighs and shoulders that were pining him down and keeping him spread.

Sebastian wasted no time, thrusting into Jim wildly, the two hands that were currently unoccupied moving to the Consulting Criminal's cock, one stroking roughly in time with his thrusts. The other one wrapped around the base of his cock, preventing Jim from coming.

Jim let out a small growl, rolling his hips to get more friction and to dislodge Sebastian's restraining hand, both he failed miserably to attain.

"Sorry, boss." Sebastian panted. "You know you're not allowed to come just yet."

"You and your idiotic rules." Jim sighed, biting his lip to contain his groans. "I don't know why you insist upon hearing my fake moans. Really, it's just so-" he gasped in a traitorously shaky breath, "-sentimental."

"Rules are rules, boss." Sebastian gave his cock a particularly delicious twist, his thrusts growing more frantic. "And I insist upon them because they're real."

Jim deigned not to answer, instead focusing on the sounds of flesh smacking flesh, the feel of Sebastian sliding in and out, hitting his prostate at a consistent tempo.

“Shame.” Sebastian grunted. “It doesn’t look like you’re going to come tonight.”

“Sebastian!” Jim snapped, though it hardly had any substance to it. “Allow me to come this instant!”

“What’s the magic word?” Sebastian was shaking now, but his grip remained tight, not allowing Jim even the smallest of wiggles, fingers still locked around his cock.

“Sebastian.” Jim breathed. The pressure was building, and there was no outlet, just constantly building pressure. He attempted to shift, stopped by the hands on his shoulders and thighs. “Sebastian…please?”

The fingers preventing him from coming vanished, and Jim came with a loud moan that he would later claim was faked, though both men knew how very real it was. Distantly, he was aware of Sebastian coming as well, and even though he had expressly forbade Sebastian from coming inside him, he couldn’t be arsed to care, too blissed out from his own orgasm.

“Sebastian.” Jim said a few minutes later, still pinned down on the desk by the Colonel’s upper arms.

“Yeah, boss?” He asked, letting go of the dark haired man.

“I won’t kill you today.” He replied, a small smirk on his face that was matched by Sebastian. It was how they always ended their evenings together, and while Sebastian had taken it seriously at first, he quickly learned that Jim would never kill him. “You’re free to go.”

“Careful boss.” Sebastian said, wrapping his four lower arms around himself and pulling a shirt on. “I might start to think you like me.”

“Maybe I’ll kill you tomorrow, then.” Jim waved a hand, sitting up and pulling his trousers back on. “Can’t be playing favourites, not can I?”

“No, boss.” Sebastian chuckled. “I suppose you can’t.”

But it was obvious to anyone with eyes who Jim Moriarty’s favourite sniper was, and the two wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> MorMor smut! Woo! First time writing it, and as it was written between bouts of Thanksgiving meal and family chatter, I cannot guarantee that it's any good, but I tried, truly I did! Now I am going to go off in a food coma, and hopefully you enjoy!


End file.
